Bonds with blood
by cresent88
Summary: Silver is the new kid. He seems pretty emotionless but there's a reason he just won't tell anyone. In another region there's a girl who can't feel pain. What connection does she have with Silver? When Kotone buys a book on how to bond yourself with someone else using blood will they find out the reason? Rated T for Silvers mouth and actions.
1. Chapter 1

Bonds with Blood

Chapter 1: The New kid.

I don't own Pokémon or any songs used.

"Did you hear?"Gold asked the others. They looked at him "Hear what Gold?" Green asked the golden eyed boy. "We're getting a new student today!" This started a conversation among the group the last new student Lyra was excited. "Let's hurry up then!" Crys yelled. When they got to school they didn't notice the redhead reading a book in the farthest seat from the front. The teacher Claire walked in. "As you may already know we are getting a new student today." She looked around the class until she spotted the redhead. "You come here and introduce yourself to the class." Everyone turned to the boy as he walked up. He had red hair and metallic silver eyes. He was wearing a black and red jacket and jeans, plus boots that matched the jacket. "My name is Silver. Don't piss me off and you'll live." Silver said everyone could tell he wasn't joking not even a little bit. His silver eyes had many emotions swirling within them anger, hate, hurt, loneliness, and longing? It was hard to tell all the emotions. Silver had a Sneasel by his side the dark ice type looked around smugly at the class. The new kid went back to his seat and continued reading like he didn't just threaten the whole class.

It was time for music class. "New kid, Silver wasn't it? Come up and sing something." Everyone thought he would say no but instead he walked up and grabbed a guitar not electric. And began to play "_When all the fish are in the game, and everybody looks the same it's hard to tell if they're your friends they'll never be there in the end. That's why I hate the smiles and I hate the flies that buzz around the bullshit, I can't wait to die so all the mouths of the vultures can be fed. They only care when you're on top they'll fuck your girlfriend when you're not, live off your blood, live off your pain and when you're gone forget your name. That's why I hate the smiles and I hate the flies that buzz around the bullshit, I can't wait to die so all the mouths of the vultures can be fed."_ Silver paused for awhile still strumming the guitar "_My life is not a fucking game, my life is not a fucking game, fuck you my life is not a game, fuck you my life is not a game. That's why I hate the smiles and I hate the flies that buzz around the bullshit I can't wait to die so all the mouths of the vultures can be fed. Of the vultures can be fed." _ He stopped playing went back to his seat without saying a word.

It was recess and Silver went up to the biggest kid in school the kid no one messed with. And his group which was super hard to get into. I case you're wondering how you get into the group you can't laugh or say aww at their baby pictures and you have to beat one of them in a fight. Obviously Silver didn't know this but he started bugging them anyway. "Get out of here or we'll kick you out!" Jonny (the leader) said picking Silver's Sneasel up. "Put my Sneasel down or I will kick your candy ass." Silver simply said with a straight face. Neither Jonny nor the redhead backed down. Everyone stared the new kid was obviously insane to challenge them. Jonny tossed Sneasel into the wall Silver's eyes went wide. "You can sing pretty boy but can you fight?" Jonny asked the redhead in turn Silver punched him square in the face as hard as he could. Jonny's hands flew to his face as he cried out in pain. "No one messes with my Sneasel!" Silver yelled as if warning the entire school everyone was watching even the teachers. Jonny wiped blood off his face 'New kids going down!' He thought. Before Jonny could move Silver kicked him in the ass. "I said I'd kick your candy ass." Then he kicked Jonny in the balls and effectively knocked him out. Claire yelled "Silver to the principal's office!" All Silver could think to say was "Shit!" so he picked up his Sneasel "You okay dark ice?" He asked Sneasel nodded. "Good"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Detention on the first day.

Silver walked the halls until he found the principal's office. The door opened Silver saw 2 old men. "Hey." He told them they looked at him strangely. "I'm Alder this is Drayden." The red and orange haired one said. "I'm Silver." He told them they asked him for his last name Silver mentally panicked at this. What would he tell them he can't say his real last name that would blow his cover. "Saito. Silver Saito." He told them luckily they bought it. They gave him a detention because it was a first offence. Silver walked out of the office holding the slip they gave him. He made sure no one was around and forged a signature of a man who didn't exist. The bell rang for people to head to their next class. Silver went to his next class math man he hated math. He zoned out during the class and thought about Juliet and out of habit he checked his wrist and saw a scar that looked old but at the same time … new and fresh. He smiled at seeing the scar because he knew she is alive.

In another region Juliet POV:

"Come on punch me!" I yelled at the boy. "Or are you scared?" I asked to piss him off. He acted and punched me square in the nose. My head snapped back I felt a bit of pain then it was gone as if it never existed. "You call that a punch?" I asked he glared at me "heh weak." I added even though I'm positive my nose is bleeding. My name is Juliet and I can't feel pain like how Silver can't feel emotions but there's a reason we're both like this but its best you don't ask cause you have a better chance of finding 2 enemies making out than getting me to answer that question. Piece of advice: don't even try to ask Silver he definitely won't answer he'll probably slam a door in your face. I walked away from the scene of the fight nose still dripping blood. I grabbed a tissue and headed to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror my nose bleeding my black and red hair was a tangled mess and my shirt had blood stains on it. I got my nose to stop bleeding and went back to class as if nothing happened. Music class my favorite of the day. I got in front of the class and sang.

_"Assuming, joking, spreading rumors I can hear them so loud they're really gonna make my whole mind wanna explode. No matter what I do and ever try and wanna become, this fighting fantasy my ears are picking up another kind of overused talk. This girl you see is just a monochrome puppet now, she's moving by a string cuz she could never stand on her own keep changing symphony. Ah, rate and judge that's all that you can do. Ah, make me and break me now just put my worst year on repeat. It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then? Throwing just my head from out the glass. It's all so tiring I'm so sick of this but I can't dare myself to die! It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then? Wrists are getting sore from stabbing in. It's all so tiring I'm so sick of this I'm just giving up and eating cake in the mean time. All that I ever see are people being hung I'm so high. And though their screws are never ever ever too tight and everyone is hiding secrets under half hidden mask, build your friend factory. I follow faulty rumors, rolling tongues, and plagued lies. Didn't you know this girl's a media monkey now. She walks a path of empty lies to never show her true smile. What a worthless industry. Ah, came here my dear don't worry you'll be fine. Ah, how many times have I now killed myself it never ends! It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then? Stabbing my chest to run from pain. It's all so tiring I'm so sick of this now I think that I can take no more. It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then? Drowning even deeper in the pain. It's all so tiring I'm so sick of this only way to end is throwing me into hell. Ah, beg and then crave, how desperate am I now? Ah, see and believe this harm can't be undone it's killing me! It's all so meaningless why can't I stop it then? Even if I try to run away. It's all so tiring I'm so sick of this I can't get away I'm stopping now. It's all so meaningless, why can't I stop it then? Aim a gun at head soon to blow. It's all so tiring I'm so sick of this even now I know it's just a thought but its freaking with my head, just crying in the end. No one's gonna help I know that well. Voice is cracking now sing it anyhow. Please don't look at me I'm just a piece of trash you know now. If rain could just wash away my sin" _

Back in Johto:

Silver suddenly felt as if something had hit him in the face specifically a fist. 'Juliet must have gotten punched' He thought he was used to this to say the least. After school he sat on a bench and did his homework, not caring if it's right or not (it was math). He did this listening to his iPod band creature feature. Silver didn't care as other students walked by and stared at him, he in turn shoot them nasty glares. There was one girl who looked at him the longest; she had brown hair pulled back into two ponytails with the dumbest hat he had ever seen on her head. Oh Arceus she's coming over here! "Hi you're Silver right. My name is Kotone." She said when retched him. Her eyes were a hazel brown color and she was wearing blue overalls. Silver had a feeling he wouldn't like her that much. Kotone sat down beside him "What are doing?" She asked him "Homework." He answered hoping she would go away. She didn't. "I was the last new kid before you came along." Silver sighed in annoyance 'Arceus must hate me. Why won't leave?' He thought but said "Good to know Pigtails. Can you leave me alone now?" She nodded and leaved. Silver packed up his things and went home.

"I'm home." He called out as soon as he got home. Silver was greeted by a bunch of pokemon. They weren't his because they'd been at the house long before he settled in.


End file.
